Avenging Angel
by allycat23
Summary: Growing up with the future heroes of World War 2, Charlotte Andrews finds herself in the midst of the S.S.R and one of it's most trusted agents. She endeavours all the trials of Captain America courageously and somehow manages to find herself tangled in a web between friends, war, the past and future. After all is over and done, what is to come of this Angel?
1. The Beginning

**Hello! Firstly, thank you for reading this if you are! I've always wanted to do a Marvel based FanFiction. This story will start with Captain America and work it's way through every Marvel/Avengers movie. Hopefully! I hope you enjoy this prologue and please follow, favourite and review! It would mean a lot! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Brooklyn, 1927**

It seemed so far away looking back on it now. In 1927 I was six years old, always chasing around the seven year old Bucky and Steve, whom I insisted upon calling him 'Stevie' much to his annoyance. We played on the street care freely with jazz pouring out of windows and ladies shopping and gathering together in preparation for a night on the town drinking prohibited alcohol and smoking cigarettes like they didn't care the had to uphold a lady like facade.

The men strolled around in their suits trying to make a living so these ladies could live lavish lives although it wasn't the most ideal place to do so. After all it was Brooklyn. My mother bustled in and out of our apartment, always changing waitressing uniforms. The pink during the day and the black and white pinstripe with a red bow for the night. That one was my favourite.

My father was always arriving home late at night and leaving home early in the morning. The only time I ever saw him was weekends, and even then he had some sort of gala or lunch he had to attend. Of course, I tagged along although I never found it much fun. I'd rather be playing on the side alley of our apartment block. That's where the good stuff happened. And the not so good.

It was on that alleyway my mother told me I wasn't her actual daughter. It was right after she'd discovered the tiny scars on either side of spine and prodded and poked until a feather emerged, and then more and more until I cried out in pain at my wings unfurling. It was true though. She wasn't. Neither was my father. I was bought home though as a mere infant. I was dropped off at a hospital and a seemingly baron Helen Andrews begged Christopher to adopt. When they saw me, it was almost immediate.

It was on that alleyway my mother begged the authorities not to take me. It seems my busy father had been caught out in aiding a very wealthy and famous bootlegger and as a result my parents were deemed unfit. It was on that alleyway, I clung to Steve's arm, more afraid of leaving my friends than anything.

"Don't let them take me," I begged.

"Lottie can stay with me," Steve said defiantly to the police officer.

"Sorry son, she's gotta go," he replied and reached out an arm for me to take.

"Don't take my Charlotte please! I can raise her by myself I promise," my mum begged on her knees.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Andrews, it's out of our hands. The state decides what happens to Charlotte now." It was there I sobbed into my mothers arms, my tears staining her uniform and he tears making my head of brunette curls a salty mess.

It was the alleyway I said goodbye to my best friends. Their faces were like stone. Shocked at what had happened, what was happening. I cursed my father for bringing this fate upon me. I was lucky enough to have them and have them accepting my gift, who was to say I'd be lucky another time?

"Don't forget me," I sobbed into their shoulders.

"We could never forget you Lottie," Steve said.

"I'll come back soon." And with that I walked away from my comforting home and family and friends.

I was placed in a foster home three days later. There were more kids than I could've imagine, but I didn't want to play with any of them or interact. I was only there a week before questioned about the scars and in my mind I only had on choice. To go back home.

So, I ran away forgetting I now lived on the other side of the river and it would take me a long time to navigate my way back. Then on my travels I ran, literally, into a short man with a german accent.

"And vhere are you off to?" he asked smiling.

"Brooklyn sir, back home," I told him.

"And vhere are your parents," he continued.

"At home sir," I replied.

"Vell then, let's get you back to them," he said. He ushered me into his shiny black car. And thinking back, if it was anyone but him it could've been a rather ugly and different situation. When the familiar site of the apartment block came into view, I practically leapt out of the car and ran to it, until I saw my father and mother yelling at one another.

"Look at what you've done Christopher!" she screeched. At this every blind went up, every window opened just to get a new gossip topic to share at Saturday dinner with friends.

"I've provided for you, that's all I've ever done!" my father shot back.

"Provide with illegal money! We've lost everything, our home, our friends, our furniture possession and God forbid we lose Charlotte forever!" she finished, tears starting down her face.

"Give it a rest Helen. We're not ruined," my father replied wiping his brow.

"I might not be ruined yet, but being with you will sure as hell finish me up too. I'm leaving you and I'm going to get our daughter back."

"And where will you go?" my father retorted.

"Far from you."

I could barely breathe. Everything in my life seemed perfect a week ago and now here it was falling down as my mother and father fought, everything we owned being moved out of the apartment. The dresser, the chairs, boxes of books, my favourite one too. I was homeless, parentless and scared.

"Is thiz vhere you live?" the man asked me.

"No sir, not anymore, sorry for wasting your time," I told him. I turned away from the apartment block and walked aimlessly to no where.

"Vait, little girl," he said following after me. I stopped and looked at him hopefully. "Vhy don't I look after you?"

"You mean it?" I asked him.

"Vell yes." He said smiling. And then I remembered my scars and how he might be not as understanding as my parents.

"No, you can't."

"Charlotte dear, I know what you are," he said soothingly as he bent down to my level.

"What? How?" I blurted out confused.

"I knew your real mother, she told me to keep an eye out for you. So I have been," he replied.

"But then how do you know about my wi-"

"Your mother had them too." After this, I knew I had no choice but to go with this man. His name was Abraham Erskine and he was a doctor who specialised in developing the human body to a more superior form. He raised me himself, giving me every opportunity in life and I was grateful.

* * *

**New York, 1937**

I was sitting at a park bench on campus reading a magazine that highlighted the destruction that was going on in world. All of Europe seemed to be on the edge of war. Spain was in the middle of it's own civil war and who knows what, was happening with the Japanese. It was sunny and I could wait to finish my last class of the year. Summer holidays were nearly here.

A man about my age took a seat beside me and started to draw the elderly lady feeding he pigeons across from us. His hands were steady and he drew each stroke of her frail body. I looked up from his drawing and to his face. He looked awfully familiar. He must've felt me staring because in a second he looked up towards me.

"Uh, sorry," I said embarrassed and looking away, "I just thought I knew you. You look familiar to me," I told him, trying to justify my rude staring.

"That's quite alright ma'am," he replied, his blonde hair catching the sun. He shifted in his seat and his small, lanky body struggled to get comfortable.

"You're drawings are quite good by the way," I told him.

"I'd hope so, I'm a fine arts major," he responded. And then, it clicked. I knew and blonde haired, blue eyed lanky boy who loved to draw. He can't of changed that much in two years.

"Steve Rogers?" I asked, my voice hopeful.

"How did you guess that?" he asked, his gaze never drifting from his drawing.

"It's me, Charlotte Andrews," I told him. He looked up suddenly and stared.

"You said you'd come back and you never did."

"Well, you forgot me."

* * *

**New York, 1939**

"Abe, I'm home," I said as I burst through the front door to our apartment.

"Ah, Charlotte dear, good, you're home."

"Yes, I told you I'd be back after the movies with Steve and Bucky," I said walking into the living room. I was about to continue until I saw an army uniformed clad man and the senator sitting down and sharing coffee.

"Hello," I greeted them. "Abe, what's this?" I asked him worriedly.

"Nothing to vorry about Charlotte dear," he told me. "Charlotte, thiz is Senator Brandt and Colonel Phillips." I sat down beside him and waited for something to break the silence after the introductions.

"Dr, you never told me you had a daughter," Colonel Phillips said.

"As much as I love her, she is not mine. Her mother was my friends and after some unfortunate events, I took her in."

"Like a rescue mission," the Senator said.

"Exactly," I replied a little sourly.

"She's quite special you know. I believe you know her mother Colonel Phillips, she was a great agent in the first war, no? They're just alike."

"Another mutant?" he said, cracking a dry smile.

"Another angel," Abe told him. I smiled at that reference.

"Well we better get her in the department, shouldn't we?" the Colonel said.

"Only if she wants," Abe told him.

"You mean work on Abe's team?" I asked.

"We're trying to develop a squad of super soldiers. The Dr. here has been working on a serum for a little while and we'd like to develop it and use it on our men. With your ability, you could protect the operation from harm. You could be an agent," he finished.

"What about school?" I asked. I was only in my first year of my literature degree.

"They'll take care of it in England."

"England?" I said breaking out into a smile.

"You could leave as soon as next week."

"Well then yes. I'm all for it."

* * *

**Grand Central Station, 1942**

We'd officially entered the war now. It wasn't long before Bucky and Steve tried to sign up. It wasn't long before the Super Soldier operation would really begin. For the last three and a bit years she'd been training like crazy along with another girl Peggy Carter. They'd become good friends and relented being split after being together for so long. However, she'd be coming a week or two. For now, I just wanted to see the boys and Abe.

They had no clue as to what I was and what I was doing in England. I told them I'd gone to train to become a nurse incase the war hit home and now I was returning on break. They were to pick me up from the station. The train stopped soon enough at my destination and I got off the train in excitement. There they were!

"Stevie! Bucky!" I yelled as I tugged my luggage along.

"Look at you, but those english blokes had a hard tim accepting your mine," joked Bucky, his cocky and flirtatious side always one to shine.

"Nice to see you too Bucky," I told him smiling.

"It's good to have you back Lottie," Steve said as I bent down slightly to hug him.

"It's good to be back." I stood up straight once again and looked around me. Everything looks the same as when it did when I left. But somehow everything felt oddly different, but the only thing different, was me.


	2. Dates with Friends

**Thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**A big thanks to ObsessiveDreamer, the cat with the blue eyes and bookworm182 for following/favouriting! You're support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To my first reviewer the cat with the blue eyes: Love your name by the way! Thanks for pointing that out! I don't have a BETA so it's hard for me to find every tiny mistake and I appreciate the constructive criticism. I'll try and fix it as soon as I can! Thanks for reading the story! I hope you stick with it! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy reading! xx**

* * *

**New York, 1942**

They were both fifteen minutes late. I couldn't believe them. I had only a week back in the city and they were both late on our plans. I never learn though, they do this all the time and I should really start arriving late too. I was about to enter the cinema by myself but was then greeted by a saddened Steve.

"Hey Lottie," he said kicking the ground in front of him, hands in his pocket.

"Hello Steve, how are you?" I asked him.

"Fine," he replied pulling out money for a ticket.

"Don't lie to me Stevie, something's wrong I know it," I told him.

"They didn't accept me," he said. It made sense now. He will never understand that he is already in enough danger with his health history let alone entering a war. It was for the best. At least he'd be safe.

"Stevie," I said pausing to pay the man in the booth. "How many times must I tell you, you're safer here?".

"Oh come on Lottie," he paused and followed me into the cinema. "Don't treat me like that, I'm not a child and I'd rather die for my loved ones than stay here and watch others die."

"I know Stevie, it just isn't a real possibility," I told him.

"Won't stop me from trying," he said holding the door for the number 3 theatre open for me. I nodded in thanks and we made our way to the seats.

"Where's Bucky?" I asked trying to change the subject before it got ugly.

"I dunno, probably saying pretty things to some pretty girl," he replied taking a bunch of popcorn. The lights then dimmed and we sat in silence as the movie began.

"War continues to ravage Europe." Said the voiceover on the starting credits. Images of war and young men flashed by and I rolled my eyes. This was not the best time for Steve to be watching this. It'll only make him feel worse about himself.

"But help is on the way! Every able bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part. Collecting scrap metal." I turned to look at Steve. His jaw was clenched and set in a straight line. I sighed and placed my hands over his in comfort.

"Nice work Timmy!"

"Who cares?" yelled a young man sitting two rows in front of us. There was women tearing up, men watching respectfully and then this swine. How could he be so disrespectful towards a great campaign for freedom for all? Yet he wasn't finished, "Play the movie already," he called out.

Steve inched forward in his seat and leant forward to the man, "Hey, want to show some respect? The man in front did nothing.

"Meanwhile overseas, our boys are showing he axis powers, that the price of freedom is never to high!" continued the voice over.

"Let's go! Get on with it!" the man continued, "Start the cartoon already."

Steve was getting frustrated I could sense it in his voice, "Hey, want to shut up?" he growled. The guy turned around.

"Together with allied forces, we'll face any threat, no matter the size," finished the voiceover. The guy stood up and walked outside. And without a doubt in my mind Steve stood up too and followed him to God knows where.

"Here we go," I muttered under my breath. I'd give them five minutes before I went out to stop whatever would be going on.

* * *

"You don't know when to give up do you?" asked the man as he just finished socking Steve another punch to the jaw.

After falling to the ground with the force of the punch, Steve go up and retorted, "I could do this all day."

I shook my head, I was about to walk in there and pull the two apart before a uniform clad Bucky came to rescue.

"Pick on someone your own size," he told the man, swiftly kicking him in the backside and sending him on his way.

"Thank gosh you came," I told him. He smiled and at me and then looked to Steve worriedly.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched," he told Steve. I let out a laugh.

"I had him on the ropes," said Steve brushing off the dirt from his hands. Bucky then bent down and picked up his enlistment form.

"How many times is this?" he asked shaking his head. "Oh, you're from Paramus now? Steve still didn't answer. "You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form?" Steve still didn't reply. "Seriously, Jersey?".

Steve only gave Bucky a once over taking in his green uniform and cap. He did look quite smart and the perfect soldier.

"You get your orders?" Steve said slightly disappointed.

"Sergeant James Barnes," he said proudly. "Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

"Oh, you'll love it there Bucky," I told him trying to break the tension between the two.

"I should be going," Steve said. I sighed, I knew he was upset but how long was he going to dwell on the subject?

"Steve," I said pleading him to stop being so hard on himself.

"Come on man, it's my last night, we gotta get you cleaned off," Bucky said pleading with him two. He then put his arms around us both and led us out of the alley.

"Where are we going?" asked Steve.

"The future," he replied.

* * *

"I don't see what your problem is, you're about to be the last eligable man in New York," Bucky said to Steve.

I rolled my eyes. I seriously thought all Bucky was capable of thinking about was women. So far in his life, he'd only proven my theory to be right.

"There's three and half million women here," he said as he strolled down the steps, leaving me to trail after the two in my heels.

"Yeah, I'd just settle for one," said Steve. I smiled. How he'd never been looked at twice by a woman was beyond me. He was so sweet and caring.

"Good thing I took care of that," said Bucky smirking. "Oh and Johnnie's here too," he said to me.

"What did you tell her about me?" Steve asked.

"Why did you invite him?" I asked.

"Only the good stuff," he told Steve.

"And because he's madly in love with you," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bucky!" yelled out a petite girl.

I looked over to where to the voice came from and saw a blonde, a brunette, and a nervous looking Johnnie. I don't think the poor boy would ever get my message. I was simply not interested. Once we reached them we said out hellos and made introductions. Steve's date was the blond girl, Milly or Molly and she looked disappointed with who her friend had set her up with. Steve seemed to register this as he hung back, and I simply held my breath and got on with my date with Johnnie.

"Welcom to the Modern Marvels Pavillion and the world of tomorrow. A greater world. A better world," said a voice.

"Oh my god, it's starting!" yelled out Bucky's date. The two girls hurried off to the front of the stage and the rest of us followed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark," the voice finished. A large applause erupted and I grin widely. I hadn't seen Howard for a while now and his inventions always excited me. Johnnie wrapped his hands around my waist and I looked over to Steve clearly distressed. His only comfort was offering me a peanut, I took one and chomped down on it annoyed. He then offered on to his date and she just rolled her eyes. He shrunk back then, hurt by the rejection.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all." As he said so, his stage girls began to remove the wheels of the car next to him revealing some sort of machine.

"Thanks Mandy," he said kissing his assistant on the lips. God he was cocky.

"With Starks Gravitic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that," he smiled proudly as he moved a notch. Slowly, the machines began to whurr and in no time the car was hovering above the ground. A gasp was heard from the ground.

"Holy cow," said Bucky.

"He's done it again," I said excitedly.

Then as he pushed the machines further, they began to quiver and break down. Howard looked embarrassed but then covered himself up.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" he chuckled. The show was then over and I excused myself so I could go and say hi to Howard.

"Excuse me miss, you're not allowed to pass through here," said a man guarding the stage. Howard then turned around and caught my sight.

"Let her through Larry, she's with me," he said. Larry then stepped aside and let me through.

"The show was wonderful Howard," I told him giving him a hug.

"As are you," he flirted.

"Stop it," I said swatting is arm. He faked a sore arm and I rolled my eyes.

"All ready to see these recruits for the Super Soldier mission?" he asked. I shushed him hurriedly.

"It's a mission and top secret for a reason," I reprimanded him. "But yes, I'm quite ready."

"Good, maybe when we've helped won the war we'll go out for fondue."

"Maybe," I told him. "Anyway, I must be off. My friends will be waiting," I told him.

"That's fine, as long as I get you to myself next week," he flirted again.

"Hush up Stark," I told him as I waved goodbye. I soon found my way back to the group.

"Where's Steve?" asked Bucky,

"I don't know, I thought he was with you," I told him.

"We're meant to go dancing," Bucky muttered as he looked around the fair. I too looked around for our friend. I then saw a sign for an army enlistment tent and knew he'd be there.

"Come on, let's go," I said tugging Bucky along. He excused us to our dates and followed me.

We found Steve standing up against a poster, trying to see himself as a soldier but he was too short to fit the mould. He got off once again, disheartened.

"Come on Steve, you're kind missing the point of a triple date," Bucky said.

"We're going dancing," I said smiling at him.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," he told us. We both sighed.

"You really going to do this again?" I asked him.

"Well it's a fair, I'm going to try my luck," he said.

"As who, Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you or worse, they'll take you!" Bucky said yelling, trying to make Steve see some sense.

"Look, I know you both don't think I can do this," he said.

"This isn't a back alley Steve, it's war," I told him seriously.

"I know it's war,"he replied.

"Then find a different way to fight," Bucky paused, "start looking for a job."

"What am I going to do? Collect scrap metal?" Steve retorted. "I'm not going to sit in a factory Bucky." Bucky opened his mouth to continue but Steve cut him off.

"Bucky, come on, there are men laying down heir lives, I got no right to do any less than them."

"That's what you don't understand," said Bucky.

"This isn't about me," Steve pointed out.

"Right," I paused, huffing, "'cause you've got nothing to prove," I finished.

"Hey Barnes, are we going dancing?" yelled out Bucky's date. He turned around an plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Yes we are," he told her. She smiled and then turned to her friend leaving Bucky to continue this conversation.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back," said Bucky as he stepped forward to hug Steve.

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you," Steve replied. I smiled at the two, the heated argument had before, vanished instantly.

"You're a punk," Bucky said letting go.

"Jerk," Steve replied. Then Bucky turned to me.

"And you," he said pulling me to his chest. I looped my arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Don't go throwing yourself over the dying, you're not meant to be dying, you're meant to be doing the saving. Besides, whose going to nurse me back to health?" he said chuckling.

"Well don't come to my station, you're a horrible patient. It'll be like our broken arm all over again," we said pulling away. Bucky then stepped back and looked at us both.

"Careful," he said and then turned around to the girls. "Come on girls they're playing our song."

"Go in, I'll wait for you out here," I told Steve. He smiled gratefully and wondered off into the room.

I wondered around until I found a familiar face, going over sheets, no doubt for the project.

"Abe," I said rushing over to them man and embracing him.

"Ah Charlotte, I'm glad you're here," he said.

"You are?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes, you need to take zeez forms home to read over. It's about ze men in our project," he said.

"Okay," I said and picked up the forms. He then walked off and I sat in a chair waiting for Steve to come back. No later then ten minutes, he walked through the curtains behind Abe.

"Hey Stevie," I said.

"Hey Lottie," he said excitedly.

"Congratulations soldier," Abe said as he stamped Steven's form. I nearly had a heart attack. Did Abe just put Steve into the program?

Steve faced me and I embraced him.

"Well done Steve," I said.

"I knew I could do it," he replied looking at the red stamp on the sheet in front of him. "Let's go," he said.

"Just a minute, I need to speak to Abe about something," I told him.

"Sure," he nodded and walked outside. Abe looked at me and pushed up his glasses that were sliding down his face.

"Did you just put him in the program?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, zis troubles you?" Abe asked.

"Troubles me? It frightens the life right outta me Abe. My best friend is going through a life altering change that we don't even know if it'll work! How can this not trouble me!"

"Charlotte dear, calm down. He has a good heart. He'll be safe."

"I swear to God, if he gets hurt, I'm dropping out of this whole unit Abe. I mean it. I can't lose Steve again. Not forever."


	3. Base of Confusion

**Hey readers! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! My celebrations are a bit early for you all due to the fact I am going away soon. This will be the last chapter until the 10th-11th of January, so I hope this will tie you over until then!**

**A big thanks to Blue-Black Flames and ShappireBlueSea for following/favouriting! You're support means so much to me!**

**To the cat with the blue eyes: I'm sorry it wasn't as clear as I hoped it would be! Any pointers on how to improve it? Well, she was born with then, her biological mother was a mutant too. She can use them and I sure they'll make an appearance soon! Happy reading!**

**Be safe over these holidays! Happy reading! **

* * *

We were back at Grand Central Station, I was leaving after my weeks break. The boys thought I was returning to England to finish my nursing training. In reality I was going to the base that would host the men who had been accepted into the project.

Steve stood next to me on the platform silently. Bucky had already left for duty and now it was just us.

"A week is hardly enough," muttered Steve.

"Aw, Stevie, are you actually saying, in a round about way that you'll miss me or don't want me to go?" I teased.

"No, I-I," he stuttered.

"Don't be shy, I know I'm easy to miss," I teased again. He was slowly turning a shade of red.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll miss you, of course I will. Besides Bucky, you're my best friend and the only girl who has ever given me the time of day Lottie. You being overseas, Bucky being in duty and I'm going to who knows where, it seems like I'll never see you again."

"Don't say that, I'm sure we'll be together sooner than you can imagine," I told him, knowing all too well that that was the case. In the distance the train I was to take to the base chuffed up bringing with it smoke and a whole load of people.

"Well you best be off," smiled Steve sadly.

"Steve, I'll see you soon," I said hugging him reassuringly. He returned the hug albeit shyly.

"I'll be seeing you," he replied. We pulled apart and I placed a kiss on his cheek and could feel his pink flush immediately. I picked up my bags, waved and walked to the train.

"All aboard!" yelled the ticket master. I quickly hurried up to the steps; the train began huffing once more, emitting a tonne of smoke. I turned around whilst on the first step as saw Steve still standing there. Hands in his pockets, a giant grin on his face, surrounded by smoke that somehow made him manlier. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and waved. It was then, in that single moment, I felt my heart tug towards him.

It took a good five hours to get to the base and I was utterly exhausted. I could feel my wings begin to itch inside my body. They needed to be let out, I couldn't keep them locked inside forever.

The car met me at the station and drove me to the base. I collected my things and walked in through the barb-wired fences.

"Identification," asked a guard. I smiled politely and pulled out my badge.

"Agent Charlotte Andrews, S.S.R," I told him. He practically melted into a big, gooey smile and pulled the lever for the gates to open.

"Have a nice day ma'am," he said as he watched me through the gate.

"You too," I told him. I kept walking further, feeling the stares of the male soldiers watching me. Sometimes it was good being a woman with power. No doubt Peggy would feel the same if she were here with me.

"Charlotte, dear," she Abe as he saw me. I walked over to the man and hugged him.

"Abe, when did you get in?" I asked him as he helped me with my luggage.

"Yesterday evening. I had to set up some equipment," he told me as he led me to a small wooden cabin.

"I see," I told him as I stepped into my cabin. It was simple; two beds, a side table each, a dressing table, a chest of drawers and an adjoining bathroom.

"Agent Carter will be staying here too," Abe told me as he placed my luggage on a bed.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, I'll see you later this afternoon. The men don't get in until tomorrow, so we practically have free time except for a meeting with Colonel Phillips," Abe told me.

"Wonderful, I've missed the Colonel deeply."

"Don't let him see your sass Charlotte, dear," said Abe chuckling as he left the cabin. As I was now alone, I busied myself by unpacking. I unpacked my clothes and pulled out my dressing gown. I stripped out of my uniform and put it on. Slowly but surely, I could feel the feathers of my wings unfurl through my skin and open up with a big flap. They filled half the room. They soon fell down and tucked neatly behind my back.

"That's better," I muttered as I sat down at the vanity. I pulled my hair our of it's pins and let my long curls fall down. I pulled out my pen and paper and started writing a letter to one of my friends from school.

"I see you've got the girls out," said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Peggy lugging her luggage through the door.

"Not too loud, the men walking by might think you're talking about my other girls," I said getting up and giving her a hug.

"I still never get used to how soft these things are," she said pulling back and surveying me. "You look well though."

"As do you although I'll be much worse if this project doesn't work," I said taking a seat on bed and rolling my eyes. Peggy got straight to packing and she paused to stare at me.

"It will work, you and I both know Dr. Erskine will succeed," she told me.

"I have no doubt, my worries are with the candidate," I said falling onto my back. A big thump was heard as feathers flew about. Peggy looked startled. "Happens all the time."

"I'm sure the candidate will be more then capable, after all the Doctor did pick the best men," Peggy stated.

"Yes, except he took my friend, who has the physique of a boy. I know he can handle everything thrown at him although this might be too much. I don't want him to be hurt," I voiced my worries.

"Is this Steve?" asked Peggy. I'd told her a lot about the boys during training in England.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure the Doctor will make the best decision for the project and the candidate," she reassured me.

"I hope so," I told her. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only noise being Peggy opening and closing drawers.

"When does training start?" Peggy asked.

"Not until tomorrow, but we have a meeting this afternoon with the Colonel," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Oh goody, I've missed Phillips," she said sarcastically.

"Exactly what I said," I told her.

* * *

"Recruits! Attention!" yelled Peggy as we walked to the group of candidates. They all stood up straight.

"Gentlemen, my name is Agent Carter and this here is Agent Andrews," she introduced us. I searched the crowd for Steve and when I found him, he was staring back at me wide eyed and confused.

"We supervise all operations for this division," I told them.

"What's with the accent Queen Victoria?" asked a cocky looking man. "Thought I was signing up for U.S Army."

"What's your name soldier?" asked Peggy and she stood towards him.

"Gilmore Hodge, your majesty," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes. Boy was he in for it now.

"Put your right foot forward Hodge," Peggy instructed.

"We going to wrestle?" he asked chuckling as he looked around at the rest of the boys. "'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like."

Peggy cracked and socked him one in the left eye. He fell to the ground and she looked at me. I nodded in approval. He deserved it.

"Anyone else like to comment on Agent Carter's accent?" I asked as she stood over the whinging Hodge. The rest of the the men stood still and quiet.

"Agent Carter, Agent Andrews," boomed Colonel Phillips.

"Colonel Phillips," we greeted him together.

"I see that you're breaking in the candidates, that's good," he said with a straight face.

He looked to Hodge and walked away with disgust. "Get your ass up out of that dirt and get in line until somebody comes along and tells you what to do."

"Yes sir," Hodge whimpered as he stood up. His nose bleeding too.

I looked back to Steve who was still staring at me. 'Attention,' I mouthed to him. He was going to get himself in a world of pain. He looked back to the Colonel, his mouth in a tight line.

"General Patton, has said," began the Colonel. Peggy just looked at me. She'd had far to many of these speeches in her lifetime.

"Wars are fought with weapons but are won by men."

"We are going to win this war because we have the best men. And because they are going to get better," he finished as we walked up the line surveying the men. He got to Steve and stopped. He looked him up and down and sighed, "much better."

I cringed as I felt Steves embarrassment radiate off him. "The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort. Made up with the best minds of the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man," the Colonel continued. Peggy and I were basically falling asleep.

"At the end of this week, we will chose that man. He'll be the first," the Colonel paused, "Of a new bread of super soldiers. And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler through the gates of hell."

The men all looked bright eyes after the speech.

"You lot better get too work," the Colonel said roughly.

"Alright ladies, first up, your agility test," I said smirking.

"Who is ready to run?" asked Peggy as she led them to the course.

* * *

It was fair to say Steve struggled that day. Every time it was his turn to demonstrate his skills in a particular area that needed agility, he could barely keep up. I tried to talk to him after the training was finished, but he walked away even though he saw me approaching him.

"I see why you're worried," voiced Peggy as we walked to the dinner hall.

"Sorry?" I asked her confused.

"Steve, I see why you're worried about him," she told me. We reached the door to the hall and walked inside. All eyes were soon on us. It was if the men hadn't seen women in a year. Whistles were coming from everywhere.

"Right now, I'm worried about our safety with these ravenous men," I told her, walking through a maze of chairs that have been pulled out specifically for us.

"Our novelty will pass," said Peggy as we lined up for our food.

"Anyway, if he struggled with agility, imagine the rest of the training," I told her.

"Maybe he'll improve," said Peggy.

"But everyone else will too, not giving him a chance to catch up," I said spooning mashed potatoes onto my plate.

"Seems like you don't have a lot of faith in the boy," Peggy stated.

"It's just, I don't want to see him disappointed. He tried so hard to get into the army and if he doesn't get the serum, he'll be straight back out and he won't handle it well."

"Well, we just have to help him then," Peggy finished. "Well, I'm going to sit with the Colonel, you coming?" she asked as we finished serving.

"I think I have to go explain to Steve a few things," I told her. She understood what I meant and went on her way. I made my way to the back of the room to Steve.

"Hey soldier," I said standing before him. He had his drawing pad out and sketching the dining hall scene before us. He looked up slowly.

"Agent," he said grimly.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked him.

"Not at all," he said without the usual warmth in his voice.

I sat down and sighed. "Stevie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't think you were one for lying, that's all," he told me staright.

"Steve, listen," I began but he cut me off.

"No Lottie, how could you not tell me you were apart of this?" he asked a bit hurt.

"Because, it's a top secret mission. I'm apart of the division of the army which isn't exactly public," I told him. "I can't just go and tell you because you're my best friend."

"Even when you knew I was accepted into it?" he asked.

"Look, there is a lot more to it then me just being an agent. You'll see if it's needed but I really need to keep it a secret okay?" I asked him.

"Sure Lottie, it's just weird. I thought you were off in England finishing your nurses training, only to find you here and an agent," he told me.

"I know I'm sorry, but really the reason I'm involved is because Abe is the one who created the serum," I told him.

"Abe?" Steve asked bewildered. "I thought he was just a doctor in the army."

"No, he's the head of research in the S.S.R. The Colonel and he are friends," I told him.

"Looks like you've lead a double life Lottie," Steve told me.

"I am an agent after all," I told him laughing. Immediately, the hostility between us just a few seconds ago was forgotten and we were best friends again.

"I know I didn't exactly show it before but, I'm glad you're here too Lottie. Out of anyone, I want to go through this with you and now it's happening," he said smiling shyly.

"I'm glad I can be here for you."

* * *

**DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**much love, allycat23**

**xx**


	4. Heros and Villans

**Hello readers! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been overseas and have had to do some much homework before the year starts! But hey, here it is! Enjoy!**

**To Blue-Black Flames: First of all thank you for acknowledging my funny bits, they make me giggle as I write haha. Also, thank you for the constructive criticism. In this chapter, I've tried to add more descriptions well as trying to get the weight of the situation noticed more by adding description. It all basically roles into one! Thank you for your support! Happy reading!  
**

**To the cat with the blue eyes: Okay, so I added in her mother's story which was going to be in this chapter originally. I don't know what kind of role it may play in the future, but I'm sure I'll figure something out! I find, for this time era, the little things are what make people fall in love, not the big grand gestures there are today. Hopefully, it doesn't get so overly mushy between the 'love' plot! If it does, slap me, right away! Thanks for your support! Happy reading!**

**A huge thanks to Blue-Black Flames (once again), earthgirl101, MorgyWorgy and Jimworm020 for following/favouriting, your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

Training continued throughout the week. I had to stand and watch as Steve got battered and bruised by the other men and watch him as he continued to push back. It was a sight to be admired really, and as I watched, the more I felt towards him. He was a better man than any of the others here.

I sat in the seat of one of the army's cars, although it could hardly be called that as it lacked a roof, and seat belts and any other safety precaution. I was filling in paperwork Peggy had so kindly shoved my way so she could take her day off. The driver next to me hummed a tune I didn't really recognise and the rays of the sun shone upon us. If I was anywhere but here, I'd be having some serious fun. Maybe on a beach, who knows.

In the distance I head a shrill voice lead a bunch of army boots stomping on the ground. I turned around in my seat to watch as the selected men jogged up to us.

"Let's go, let's go!" yelled the drill Sargent. "Come on, faster, faster! Move, move," he continued.

"Halt!" the men stopped suddenly, many of them bent down to catch their breath. I scanned the group for Steve, but not to my surprise found him lagging behind the rest. When he caught up, I swear I saw him pull out something to help him breath.

"You see that flag?" the Sargent asked, the men followed his pointing finger up to the flag that was blowing in the soft wind. "That means you're only at the halfway point." I could see eyes roll and internal groans from the men. I smirked to myself.

"First man to bring it to me, gets a ride with Agent Andrews," he said. The men turned to me and I leant forward smiling. Giving then some sort of encouragement that would never go further.

Suddenly at the Sergeants signal, the men scrambled up the post. They all gathered around, pushing others out of the way, jumping onto the pole only to fall down. The Sargent stood there yelling at them to which made the scene before me seem very comical.

"Come on get up there!"

"That's all you've got? Boy the army is in trouble!"

Hodge grabbed the pole and started to pull himself up, slowly. "Come on Hodge, get up there!" when Hodge too had failed the Sargent chuckled.

"Nobody's got that flag in seventeen years!" he paused as the men looked at each other defeated. "Fall in! Let's go, back in formation."

Steve stood at his spot and surveyed the pole.

"Rogers, I said fall in!"

Steve walked up to the pole bent down, pulled out the pins holding it upright and let it fall to the ground. I smiled proudly as everyone gawked, surprised as he picked up the flag and handed it to the Sargent.

"Thank you, Sir," he said and then he continued to make his way to the car. He hopped in and I turned around to smile at him. The engine started up and we sped off back to the base.

"Now where in the world did you learn something like that?" I asked him laughing.

"Bucky and I had a few run ins with poles during high school," he said shaking his head at the memory.

"I can only hope you were helping people down," I told him.

"Bucky did more of the helping, I did more of the getting down," he said.

"Honestly, you never learnt to walk away?" I joked.

"You know me," he grinned. I turned back around just in time to see the base get back into view.

* * *

"Faster ladies, come on," shouted Peggy as she watched the men do push ups.

She waited a few seconds before her next insult. "Come on boys, my grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul." I smirked from where I stood next to Abe waiting for Colonel Phillips.

"Move it!" was her final plea.

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" asked the Colonel as he came and stood by us and watched on.

"I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice," Abe told him. The Colonel sighed.

"When you bought a ninety pound asthmatic onto my army base. I let it slide. I thought what the hell? Maybe he could be useful to you, like a gerbil." The Colonel finished and I was about to step in to defend Abe and Steve. This man could really get under my skin, he had no consideration for someone else's feelings most of the time.

"Never thought you'd pick him," he added. I rolled my eyes.

"Stick a needle in that kid's arm and it's going to go right through him," the Colonel said.

"Come on girls," Peggy cheered as the men started jumping jacks. Steve's arms flailed about him and he ran out of energy and strength.

"Look at that," the Colonel observed, "he's making me cry."

"I am looking for qualities that are beyond the physical," Abe said calmly.

"Do you know how long it took to set up the project?" Phillips exclaimed.

"We are well aware," I said stepping in. Abe was to busy searching for words to say anything so much as yes, I could tell. In return, Phillips glares at me and returned to speaking to Abe.

"All the grovelling I had to do in front of Senator whats-his-names committees," Phillips pointed out.

"Brandt," I murmured.

"Yes, I am vell avare of your efforts," Abe replied.

"Throw me a bone," Phillips sighed. "Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast. He obeys orders, he's a soldier." I rolled my eyes a hundred times and could feel Phillips starting up to give me a lecture.

"He's a dick-"

"He's a bully," Abe said, cutting me off and probably saving my job here too.

"You don't win wars with niceness Doctor," Phillips said reaching over to the grenades, "you win wars with guts," he finished, disarming it and throwing it into the group of men.

"Grenade!" he called out. The men scrambled all except for Steve who jumped on it and wrapped himself around it.

"Get back!" he called shooing Peggy who ran forward.

"Phoney grenade," someone shouted. The other men came out from their hiding positions and Steve looked up to Peggy.

"Men, back in formation," she yelled.

"Is this a test?" asked Steve. Peggy turned around and nodded. She approved and so should Phillips.

"He's still skinny," Phillips grumbled as he walked away.

"Remind me how you two were ever friends before this war?" I asked Abe sarcastically.

"Your mother."

"Right."

* * *

"You proved yourself to Phillips today, he walked off grumbling that his golden boy Hodge wasn't going to be picked," I told Steve as I lounged on his bed.

"A bit of a skeptic when it comes to a skinny guy?" Steve chuckled.

"A little bit," said laughing. I sat up fully so Steve could sit next to me. He looked down at his feet and played with them nervously.

"Steve, if I were you I'd be nervous too," I told him.

"What?" he exclaimed, "I-I'm not nervous," he finished.

"You don't have to hide from me, we've known each other for how long? I can practically read you like a book," I told him smiling softly.

"It's just a little terrifying, that today I'm this guy and tomorrow I don't know who I'll be," Steve said.

"Listen to me Stevie, whatever changes you go through, you're always going to be you. Just with more heights and muscles and more girls," I said joking.

"I'd rather not pay attention to the girls who didn't speak to me before I was buff," he said looking away from his feet to directly in my eyes. I smiled back and nudged his foot with mine. I remember hearing that action was meant for people you really care for.

There was a knock on the door and Abe's head popped in. "May I?" he asked.

"Sure," said Steve. Abe watched in clutching a bottle of alcohol and two glasses. My cue to leave I guess.

"Charlotte, Phillips wants to see you," Abe said smiling as he sat opposite from us.

"What have I done now?" I asked smirking.

"It's about some request you made during your training," Abe told me. I racked my brain. If I had a request then, why was Phillips calling me in to tell me about it now. He wasn't very organised as he made out to be.

"I'll be off then," I said standing up. "Goodnight," I said as I kissed Abe on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," I finished and did the same to Steve. He blushed a shade of pink and smiled.

As I walked out of the door all I wanted to do was hug Steve until his nerves vanished. I could tell he was terrified of the unknown just as we all were. He was right, the experiment could go horribly wrong, just like Schmidt who was it's first recipient. I just crossed my fingers and prayed to God, everything would turn out fine.

* * *

"Agent Andrews, take a seat," Phillips said as I walked into his office. I hadn't even knocked yet he knew I was there. He must have cat ears or something.

"Colonel Phillips, may I ask about what this meeting is about?"

"You may," he stopped.

"What is this about?" I urged again.

"In your first year, you remember seeing this?" he asked as he shoved a letter and a picture in my face.

"Yes, I do, the were on your desk and I was curious. You told me it was from my mother."

"Yes, and then you enquired if I'd tell you more about her and how she got her genes and what not. I said I didn't know."

"But you do," I said slowly.

"I do, but I wasn't sure if I could reveal such information."

"Why not?" I argued, "She's my mother, she gave me up."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Correct me then," I said starting to get mad at his lack of information.

"I met your mother after the Boer War, she was on her way through New York with two other men. They were brothers, her cousins from her fathers side. Your grandfather's brother was there dad. They two were mutants and she was picking them up from duty."

"We all became friends, met the Doctor here on his travels and we were very good friends. Then she met your father. They got married, managed to get a house in Long Island thanks to your Dad's inheritance after his father died and for a few months everything was good. Abe and I would pop in but soon enough, your mother was killed. Somehow, someone found out about her wings and had her executed on what charges I don't know, but they did. Before she did, I went to visit her with Abe and she told us to take care of you, keep and eye out. Abe returned to Germany after her death. Your father couldn't handle it, he sold the house, dropped you off at the hospital and then you were put up for adoption and fled. It took ages for Abe and I to track you down. It was mere luck he found you that day you ran away from the foster home, otherwise who knows where'd you be."

I sat silent for a while. It was too much to take in. "My mothers cousins, where are they? Where's my father? Why did you act like you did't know me when we first met, surely Abe would've told you!"

"James Howlett and Victor Creed have been roaming this Earth since the 1880's, they send letters often asking about you, right now they're off fighting overseas. Your father ran off, God knows where, I didn't bother checking on him because he failed you and I wasn't going to give him a chance to do it again. And Abe and I lost touch for some time, I didn't know he had you 'till I saw you that day I offered you a position. After you ran off I couldn't find you, I thought the worst had happened."

"Well, that explains it," I said and looked down at my fingers. I played with them, I could feel my eyebrows knot together as I frowned, trying not to cry.

"If my uncles, sort of, are still alive," I choked out, "how come my mother didn't survive he execution?".

"Those boys have been shot at, and sliced up a dozen times over their life, but the have never been torn apart like your mother was. From what I heard, she wasn't even recognisable after they finished. Those people who did what they did paid for it though, I made sure of that."

I nodded and sat there, letting tears run down my face. I didn't know who to handle the new information I had just received, I didn't know how to function. I guess that was the price you had to pay, to be what we were.

"I know, it's a lot but, it's better knowing than wondering," he said as he pushed the photo of my mother and I forward. "You're searching is over now."

"My searching began here Phillips. You and Abe have saved me, you've bought me to a place were people will accept me, hopefully, after this super soldier project and see that people who are different are still people. Thank you," I said wiping away my tears and standing up. He nodded his head and handed me the photo. And I left. My whole life was full, I had no more missing spaces and I was grateful for that. Now it was time to fill in the future.

* * *

We were sitting in the car on the way to the underground lab in silence. As we entered Brooklyn, we passed many places we used to go before the war. It was awfully squishy as all three of us sat in the back seat of the car. Peggy on the left, Steve in the middle, myself on the right.

"I know this neighbourhood," Steve piped up. "I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." He finished speaking his excitement from realising the neighbourhood was gone as he was reminded of all his beatings.

"Do you have something against running away?" Peggy asked. I scoffed. That's only half of it. She eyed me off playfully and let Steve speak.

"You start running, they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. They can't say no forever right?" he said twiddling his thumbs. I smiled as I looked up the window. I had no doubt in my mind that Steve was meant for this.

"I know a little of what that's like, to have every door shut in your face. I'm sure Charlotte has told you all about our troubles in England."

"No she's never mentioned it," he said turning to look at me. I faced him.

"Not my happier moments I wanted to write about," I said sternly. I returned to looking back out the window.

"I just don't understand why you'd want to join the army if you were a beautiful dame," he said shyly. Peggy looked and him a raised an eyebrow. I could feel the nerve radiating off Steve. Sometimes I believed he has foot in mouth syndrome.

"Beautiful...uh woman. I mean," he paused trying to find the right words, "an agent, not dame." Peggy raised her eyebrows higher in amusement. "You are, um beautiful," he continued.

"Oh Stevie," I sighed laughing to myself.

"You have no idea how to talk to women do you?" Peggy asked smirking. Steve was blushing now.

"I think this is the longest conversation I've had with a woman," he chuckled until I nudged him, "except Lottie," he breathed out, pained from my jab. "They're not exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on," he pointed out.

"Surely you must've danced?" asked Peggy.

"Well asking a woman to dance always seemed so terrifying. And in the last few years, it just didn't matter much. Figure I'd wait," he said.

"For what?" Peggy asked intrigued.

"For the right partner," Steve finished. My heart skipped a beat as we pulled up to the antique shop. Steve was just turning out to be more of a man than I could've ever imagined. But I knew, through the glint in his eye he was inclined towards Peggy, who I had no idea if she felt the same way back. It'd hurt seeing him be with her, but I guess I'd be happy too. My best friends might wind up together, who would've thought?

"This way," instructed Peggy as we got out of he car and walked towards the shop.

"What are we doing here?" asked Steve confused.

"Follow me," she instructed again. We followed Peggy into the shop and were greeted by an old lady with white hair. We were surrounded by old mirrors and wooden furniture. No one would've guessed we were at an underground lab.

"Wonderful weather this morning, isn't it?" the white haired lady asked.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," I replied. Peggy smirked. She always got to reply and this time I was just to fast for her. The old lady walked over to the front counter and pushed a button as we walked through to the back. The bookshelves that were there opened and we were greeted by stark white walls and people walking around in khaki colored uniforms. Steve was amazed at the sight and looked around like a puppy.

We walked through, people greeting either Peggy or I with a nod.

"Ready Stevie?" I asked as we got through the final door. He looked at me and then to what was in front of him. Below was Stark and his equipment and in the middle a pod. The pod that Steve would undergo his serum transfusion in. We walked down the steps and were welcomed by Abe.

"Good morning," He said as he reached for Steve's hand and shook it. A photographer came by and snapped a photo.

"Please, not now," Abe shooed him off. Steve turned to his right and looked at the pod panicked. I stepped closer to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You ready?" asked Abe. Steve nodded fast. "That's good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat."

Steve began undressing, nervously, as Peggy and I had our eyes trained on him. As he passed his clothes to a nurse, I realised Colonel Phillips had arrived and was saying hello to Senator Brandt and his committees.

Peggy turned away to talk to someone for a minute and I turned to Steve. "I think you're more nervous than I Lottie," he smiled.

"It'll be fine, you'll be okay, this will work, and I'll give you one giant hug later," I said a little panicked. If it were anyone else but him I'm sure I would've been totally calm. But it's Steve, my best friend, a guy I could see myself in love with one day, if my feelings kept progressing the way they were.

"I'll hold you to that," he said. I smiled tightly and turned away and walked to Peggy. We watched as Steve made his way onto the pod and lied down.

"Comfortable?" asked Abe as Steve laid down.

"It's a little big," he joked. They kept talking whilst I wondered over to Stark.

"Charlotte," he greeted me.

"He'll be okay right?" I asked him. The thought of something going wrong to Steve made me giddy and ready to pull him out of that pod.

"He'll be fine, don't worry, I'll take care of the boy," Stark said.

"You better, he's my best friend," I told him. Stark hugged me quickly, reassuringly.

"Mr. Stark," Abe called, and with that he went over to Steve who was watching us curiously. I shot him a smile and wondered back over to Peggy. We stood there watching the three talk, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't you think you girls would be more comfortable in the booth?" Abe said, telling us nicely, to leave.

"Sorry," we both said and made our way up the stairs. I couldn't look back, but I did anyway and saw Steve staring up, trying to push away his nerves. Once we got into the both, we said hello to the other men and took a seat.

Below, Abe stood in front of a microphone. "Can you hear me? Is this on?" he asked. "Ladies and gentlemen. Today we take not another step towards annihilation. But the first step towards the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections, into the subjects major muscles. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. Then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita-rays."

A nurse walked over to Steve and injected him with something. I saw him wince and then relax as the needle was taken out. He conversed with Abe for a minute and then he spoke so we could all here.

"Serum infusion, in five, four, three, two, one," he paused. "Now Mr. Stark." The machines around Steve which had been loaded up before started to move and inject themselves into Steve. I could see Steve squeeze his eyes shut. He was already in pain. The pod he was on began to move up and enclose Steve.

Once the pod was upright, Abe went over and tapped on the pod. Abe had moved the microphone away so we couldn't here what was going on much to my disappointment.

"We will proceed," Abe announced.

Stark put on glasses after he turned a knob. He walked over to the main wheel and took a deep breath. He then began turning the wheel. "That's ten percent, twenty percent, thirty percent, that's forty percent."

"Vital signs are normal," said an attendant.

"Fifty percent. Sixty, seventy," Stark said. The pod window was glowing a bright blue and just as Stark hit seventy percent Steve started to yell. It was a manly yell, deep and full of pain, it made my insides clench just thinking about what he must be feeling. I got up from my chair and ran for the stairs.

"Steven! Steven!" Abe yelled.

"Shut it down!" I yelled.

"Steven!" Abe kept calling.

"Shut. It. Down," I yelled again. No one was listening and the yelling was getting louder.

"Kill the reactors Mr. Stark, turn it off, kill it!" Abe ordered. Stark hurried off ready to shut it down, but Steven yelled once more. Only this time in words.

"No," he paused, "Don't, I can do this!". Abe nodded to Stark and he moved back to the wheel. I held onto the railing and squeezed. I was more worried than I'd ever been in my life.

"Eighty, ninety," Stark said. The light in the pod got brighter and I had to close my eyes. "That's one hundred percent." The pod kept glowing for a minute until the control panels started to spark. The attendants started to duck at the spark wee flying everywhere. Abe flinched at the brightness but kept watching the pod. Suddenly, the light inside the pod dimmed and the power sources settled down. I couldn't here anything from Steve as I made my way down the steps.

"Mr. Stark," Abe called out. Stark pulled a lever and the pods door opened revealing a breathing, buff and taller Steve. He was breathing heavily as Abe walked over to him to help him out, as did Stark.

"I did it," murmured Steve.

"Yes, I think we did it," Abe replied.

I ran over to Steve and stopped in front of him looking up and down. Peggy was right behind me.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Taller," he breathed out. He was exhausted.

"You look taller," she said as she held out a t-shirt and measured it against him.

From behind me I could hear Phillips brag, "How do we look now Senator?"

"I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous," he replied smiling.

I walked over to Abe to congratulate him. "I knew you'd be able to do it. You have the greatest mind."

"Thank you Charlotte dear," he said as he hugged me. We pulled apart and he turned to face a man standing at the back of the pack. I followed his gaze. This man looked awfully suspicious. He pulled out a lighter and clicked a button. The booth above us burst into flames. Everyone crouched around as glass flew through the air. Straight away Abe stood up.

"Stop him!" he yelled as the man took the last vile of serum. The man pulled out a gun and shot Abe twice.

"Abe! Abe!" I yelled out and crawled over to him. Steve ran over to him to and we kneeled beside the man, his head in my lap. Peggy had her gun out and managed to shoot the man in the shoulder.

Abe rolled over in my arms to face us both. "I'm sorry Abe, I should've protected you," I blurted out. He reached for my hand and squeezed it gently. It was his was of telling me everything was going to be okay. He then lifted his hand and point to Steve's heart. Obviously it was his own private message.

Abe then lowered his hand and his eyes flickered shut.

"No, no, no," I sobbed. Steve looked at me and then up at the stairs. He got up and started running.

"Get back here! You're going to get killed," I shouted. He ignored my yells and started running. Everyone stood around doing nothing. I moved Abe off from my legs and stood up.

"Everyone with guns, get yourselves up their and protect this god damned place until someone can come and get it cleaned up. Now! All hands on deck people!" I yelled. I looked down at Abe's body placed a kiss on his forehead and followed after Steve.

Once I got outside, cars had been blown up, there was men lying on the side walk and Peggy was on the road shouting at Steve.

"I had him!" she called out.

"Sorry," he replied and ran after a yellow taxi, presumably the once being used by the spy.

"Pegs, are you okay?" I said running after her,

"A few scratches, a bruised elbow and smudged lipstick, I'll survive. But he won't. You've got to follow him," she said as we watched Steve go.

"Hold this," I huffed as I took off my jacket and shoes. "Security check and clean up inside," I told her before I took off in a sprint, jump forward and unfurling my wings. I'd never had to do this in public before and I was stared at like I had three heads.

By the time I'd gotten up in the air Steve had already rounded a corner. I sped up fast just in time to hover above. I lowered myself beside him and nearly made him lose his footing.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"What are you doing?" he asked back shocked. He ran through an alley and unaware of his new centre of balance, couldn't turn fast enough and ran straight into a wedding dress shops window, smashing it to pieces.

"Sorry," he called out and continued running. He entered another alleyway and continued stare at my wings.

"Jump!" I yelled as he missed the fence. He leaped, clearing it by a good meter. "I'll explain later just focus on the car okay." I pulled up and flew ahead, trying to find where the spy was heading to. I spotted a dock out of my eye. He must has some sort of sub waiting for him, or ship of spies at least.

I looked back at Steve who was now jumping on cars to reach the spy. He leaped of a truck and onto the top of the taxi. His arm span reached across it and his top half was steady whereas his legs were swaying about. The spy turned towards the dock, Steve still on top of the car even though the spy tried to throw his off. I landed at the gate and waited for the two to arrive.

He started shooting at Steve who was wriggling around trying to dodge them. Steve fell off but managed to stay on the side of the car. The spy shot at him again. With his eye off the road he missed a truck coming out from his right and swerved. The truck still hit the car and the car rolled away. Steve jumped off and rolled to the ground. The car's doors flew off as the car came to a stop. I turned around to shoo the people away from harm.

"Please, move away, we don't want anyone hurt," I said as I tried to heard them away.

"Look an angel mummy," said a tiny voice. I smiled slightly, remembering how Abe used to refer to me as that from time to time.

The spy got out of the car and began to shoot at Steve. The crowd around me started yelling. He shot back at Steve who grabbed the car door and a shield, protecting him. The man then ran to a woman who was trying to save her boy. I ran forward.

"Don't touch him!" I lunged at the spy who took a shot at me and got my under my collarbone. I fell to me knees.

"Lottie!" Steve yelled. I waved an hand at him to let him know I was okay. The spy dragged the kid away and the mother next to me was screaming, her eyes wide at the blood on my shirt and at her boy being dragged off by a man with a gun. "Don't hurt him!"

Steve took cover behind the wall and I knelt on the ground, crawling towards the man, trying to save the child that was kicking incessantly. The spy kept changing his aim, from me to Steve. But he took his aim at Steve who turned away.

"Let me go!" I heard the boy yell. Once the spy was out of sight, Steve rushed over and helped me up.

"Get out of here," he said worriedly.

"I'm fine," I told him as I finally managed to pull the bullet out. "Just another scar, that's all," I told him as it healed up. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"We better get that kid," he said. We cautiously ran over and when we got to the dock, the spy was waiting, holding the child in front of him. He pointed the gun to the kids head and Steve jumped out.

"Wait, don't!" he pleaded. The spy pointed to gun at Steve and he flinched. He then threw the boy into the water. I ran forward, lunged through the air and caught the boy just as his toes touched the water. My wings pushed down hard and we propelled into the sky. I flew back into the shelter of the dock, holding the kid to my chest. I set him down and held him protective behind my wings.

At this stage, the spy was running forward towards us, I braced myself ready to fight. But just as he reached me, he climbed down a ladder and into some sort of boat/submarine. He closed it's door and it submerged itself.

"The water," I yelled at Steve as he ran past. He smiled and then dove in after it.

The boy and I watched in anticipation. The next thing we saw was the spy being thrown out of the water and Steven climbing the wall. The spy went to attack Steve, who missed his punch but retaliated by kicking him in the chest hard. The vile flew out of his pocket and landed on he ground, the serum mixing with the water.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Steve.

"The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place," the spy said crunching something. Steve lowered him down as he began to froth at the mouth. I moved forward, the boy in tow to see the spy.

"Hail Hydra," he managed to get out before dying. Steve stood over him bewildered. He then looked down at his new body for the first time and then looked up. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank God you're okay," I told him, my wings wrapping around both of us. He hugged me back tightly.

"I was more worried about you," he said as we pulled apart. I shrugged and he reached out for my feathers.

"I know," I paused to look at him, "I have some explaining to do, but first we have to get back. They'll want to test you now that the serums gone."

"There's no more left?" he asked.

"Not without Abe," I sighed. He wrapped an arm around me and began walking away. The boy grabbed my hand we walked out. Once there I put away my wings as we pulled apart and the people started to applaud Steve.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**Much love, allycat23**


	5. The Starspangled Man

**To my readers! Here is the next chapter! If you have any ideas or concerns with the story! I'd love to hear them beacuse all I want to do is better this story for you and improve my writing! Don't feel shy! Happy reading!**

**To DannyRaven Lover, silver-eyedLadyofDarkness, .3781, TheVoiceInYourHead-x, LHNT, RougeReaper and Calliope's Scribe for following/favouriting this story. Your support means a lot! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**To The cat with the blue eyes: I'm glad you liked the story. It was kind of difficult to think of one that would write her mother of her life completely that was not too overly tragic. Well, a little Steve and Lottie wing discussion/flirt sesh may be in store for you!**

**To RogueReaper: Thank you for your kind words of praise! I hope this chapter came as soon as you were hoping for!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Think you got enough?" asked Steve gruffly as the pretty blonde nurse finished taken her tenth vile of his blood. She nodded hurriedly. He got off the bench and unrolled his sleeve. He glared at me and I shook my head. He didn't understand that he was all the was left of the serum.

"Any hope of reproducing the serum is locked in your genetic code," Peggy told him.

But without Erskine it could take years," I told him. He continued rolling his sleeve and walked out of the room.

"He deserved more than this," Steve said solemnly.

"If it could work once, he'd be glad it was you," Peggy said in an effort to calm him down. We continued walking down the hall until we reached a door that led to one Stark's work rooms and everyone else.

"Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers," boomed the Senator.

"Great, why don't we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" the Colonel spat back. Brandt stepped back. Even he had to admit that was his problem and fault. The Colonel walked over to Stark who was knee deep in oil and a new toy.

"What do we got here?" Colonel asked him. I walked over and stood next to the Colonel while Steve was sitting silently next to Peggy listening to the conversation.

"Speaking modestly, I'm the best mechanical engineer in this country," Stark pointed out to us. Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Right, now to the important matters at hand," I told him. He nodded and continued.

"I don't know what's inside this thing. I don't know how it works, we're not even close to this technology," he finished.

"Then who is?" asked the Senator.

"Hydra," I told him.

"I'm sure you've been reading our briefings," the Colonel said pointedly. He knew all to well the Senator hadn't even turned the first page.

"I'm on a number of committees Colonel," he told him.

"Hydra is a Nazi Deep science division, they're led by Johann Schmidt," Peggy said stepping forward. "But he has much bigger ambitions."

"Hydra's practically a cult, they worship Schmidt," I continued.

"They think he's invincible," said the Colonel.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" asked the Senator.

"Spoke to the President this morning," said the Colonel walking away. We all followed for this information was new to us too. "As of today the S.S.R is being re-tasked."

"Colonel?" asked Peggy. She was just as confused as I was. Where we not going to continue Abe's work?

"We're taking the fight to Hydra," he pointed out. "Pack your bags Agents Carter and Andrews. You too Stark, we're flying to London tonight."

"Sir," stepped in Steve, "if you're going after Schmidt I want in."

"You're an experiment, you're going to Alamogordo." Steve looked shocked. I could only shake my head when he looked to me for an answer.

"The serum worked," Steve pleaded.

"I asked for an army, and all I got was you," the Colonel said harshly. "And you, are not enough." He walked away leaving the rest of us staring at Stark screwing nuts and bolts back to the piece of machinery in front of him.

"Pegs, how can we possibly take down Schmidt without the soldiers?" I asked her.

"The colonel is right, we only got one," she said.

"So we're not even going to try and save Abe's work?" I asked her. It was infuriating. The man was dead and no one could care less about what he'd achieved or trying to perfect it to continue with original plans.

"Charlotte, it's done," she said. She walked off in the direction of Colonel Phillips. She was hurt too, I could tell, she just showed it with indifference to the subject.

"With all due respect of the Colonel, I think we might be missing the point here," said the Senator walking up to Steve. I moved to Steve's left side as if to protect him. "I've seen you in action Steve, more importantly the countries seen it. Paper," he said reaching out for the mornings news from his assistant.

The assistant held it up to Steve showing him the photo of himself holding the yellow cabs door. "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the news stands," Brandt pointed out.

"You don't take a soldier, a symbol like that and hide him in a lab. Son, you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war."

"Sir, that's all I want," Steve said too eagerly. What was the Senator up to now.

"Then congratulations, you just got promoted," Brandt said shaking Steve's hand.

"To what exactly?" I asked. "I'm not about to let him go head first into something he has no idea about."

"Agent Andrews, with all due respect, I believe you have some bags to pack." With that, the Senator sauntered off.

"Hey-" Steve soon stopped me from going off at the politician by grabbing my arm and holding me back. "Let go," I told him. His grip had gotten undeniably strong since the serum, surprisingly strong.

"Look, I'll be fine," he told me.

"Steve, this Senator doesn't actually know what you were made for. Do you really think he read the files?" I asked him.

"Well, no," he started. I cut him of with a wave of my hand.

"Exactly, so he's going to stick you in something you'll hate and you won't get what you want. Go to Alamogordo and after all the tests and stuff, re-enlist," I told him.

"He's given me an opportunity and I've got to take it," he said. I huffed but nodded slowly. Steve never backs down when he wants something and he honestly believed whatever job the Senator had offered him was to do with battle. But I knew all the well the Senator had a way with words.

"Right, well, I better be off, I'm leaving soon," I told him. I walked off fast knowing we'd fight if I didn't.

"Wait up," said Steve catching up to me in three big strides. I would never be able to outrun him now.

"What?" I said turning around bumping into him. He steadied me and all I could do was shake him off and fix my uniform.

"You have some explaining to do," he told me sternly. He then turned me around and led me to the car that would get him his answers.

* * *

"So," Steve started as we had been silent for most of the ride, "how long have you been like this."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," I said looking at him. He swallowed hard under my glaze.

"No, I-I just don't know how to act," he told me honestly. I nodded in understanding.

"No one ever is," I said looking out the window. "Firstly, you should know I was adopted."

"Helen and Christopher?" Steve asked trying to understand.

"Yes, she told me when she found my wings during bath time one night. Just one feather slipped out, but she didn't love me any less. Then after I was shipped off I ran away from that home to see you and Bucky, that's where I ran into Abe."

"I always assumed he was who you were placed with after the incident," Steve said. I shook my head.

"He found me running around Brooklyn and took me in. I grew up with him, he was basically my Dad."

"And your real parents?" asked Steve.

"Well, my mother and father were friends with Abe and Phillips. My mother was what they called a mutant, I got my wings from her. My mother was executed after someone found out about her specialness," I told him adding quotation marks. "Abe and Phillips were told by her to look out for me, so the tracked me when my father ran off and left me at the hospital."

"Lottie, why didn't you tell us?" Steve asked exasperated.

"Who knew how you would react!? Besides, it only became an issue when you signed up," I told him.

"I thought you were in England nursing," he exclaimed.

"Yeah well, the wings were never meant to be known about," I finished.

"So Phillips knows?" asked Steve.

"Obviously. The only reason I'm in this program is because of my gift," I told him.

"More than that," Steve said looking at his lap. "You've got brains and brawn Lottie, you could always beat up Bucky."

"Not now," I said laughing.

"I'm sure with those wings, strength can't be far away," he said.

"So you're not going to unfriend me or rat me out to the world?" I asked smiling softly.

"You're my girl Lottie, not even angel wings is going to change that," he said reassuring me. We arrived at the base and we both exited the car. Once he had walked me to my cabin he stopped as he noticed the bags that sat out the front.

"Peggy must've packed for me," I told him.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Now," answered Peggy as she bustled out of the cabin with our handbags. "See you soon Steve," she said nodding to him and she made her way to the car Howard had just pulled up in. He nodded to her smiling.

"Well, I guess we're off," I said grabbing my bags. I walked over to Steve and placed them on the floor.

"Be safe," I told him after I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You be safe, I'll write," he said hugging me tightly. I nodded into his chest. We pulled apart and I could help but laugh.

"I'm going to have to get used to bone crushing hugs," I told him. He blushed and apologised. I waved at him before I go into the car.

"Let's get to London," said Stark. He pu the car into drive and we sped off towards to airstrip. Steven stood their watching as we left. He waved and then shoved his hands into his pockets. I turned around to see Peggy smiling sadly.

"We'll see him soon Char, don't worry you're pretty little heart," she said grabbing my hand in comfort. I nodded as the armies airport came into view in the distance.

* * *

"You might want to see this," Peggy said as she walked by me. It was another miserable day in London. We'd just returned from a post in France and were settling back in to the hotel we were to stay at before we were sent to Italy.

"What's this?" I asked her as I walked over and stood next to her. She pointed to the poster next to her and I gasped. There was Steve. He was wearing a red, white and blue costume with a helmet. The name they'd penned him was Captain America. "You can't be serious."

"The job he'd been promoted to was a show girl," she muttered as angrily as I felt.

"Abe's life's work has come down to this," I said angrily. "That Senator is going to get a piece of my mind the next time I lay eyes on him."

"Ah girls," said Phillips as he joined us.

"Sir," I greeted him.

"I see you girls have seen the entertainment for Italy next week," he chuckled. "I bet he'd rather be in Alamogordo."

"I bet that too," said Peggy uncrossing her arms and sighing. She turned to face the Colonel. "I guess we'd better go in for the movie he's made."

"I'll pay for popcorn," the Colonel asked as he walked out to the car. Peggy followed. I took one last look at the poster and shook me head. Steve, I told you to watch the deals you made! I walked off to join the others. No doubt this would be highly gruelling to watch as what was once America's hope was reduced to America's entertainment.

* * *

"How many of you are ready to help me sock ol' Adolph on the jaw?" Steve asked the crowd in front of him. The say their silently. He was suffering, badly. His cookie cutter routine was not going to cut it with these men. As Peggy had told me, they'd been through hell and back.

"Okay," Steve continued. "Uh, I need a volunteer."

"We already volunteered, how do you think I got here?" called out a guy from the crowd. I had to hand it to him, that was pretty funny. The men also chuckled too.

"Bring back the girls!" another yelled. The company of men cheered louder than ever at the suggestion. My heart felt for Steve.

Steve looked to the side of the stage for guidance and then back at the men. "Uh, I uh think they only know the one song, but I'll see what I can do," he stuttered.

"You do that sweetheart!"

"Nice boots Tinkerbell!"

"Come on guys, we're all on the same team here," Steve said obviously fed up with the amount of heckling he was receiving.

"Hey Captain!" a soldier yelled standing up, "sign this!" he finished mooning Steve. The men cheered and another stood up throwing a tomato. She lifted his shield in time, and the tomato broke and splattered all over the stage. More men started throwing tomato and Steve hurried off the stage as the girls floated back on. I stood up from the car I was leaning on and walked backstage to find Steve as the "Star-spangled Man" started playing again. It was a mess back there and I couldn't find him at all. So with a heavy heart I returned to my tent, promising to return after the rest of the show.

Once the noise had stopped and the men had returned to their tents I ventured out into the rain. As I got closer to the stage, I saw Peggy had already come to see Steve. I couldn't hid my disappointment that I hadn't gotten to see him first, but I turned around and started to walk off to let them finish their conversation.

"Charlotte," Peggy called. I turned around and plastered on a smile. I jogged over to the shelter of the tarp they were under, the water from the ground splashing into my stockings.

"Tough crowd," I said to Steve as I sat next to him. He shook his head and closed his sketch book that was in his hands.

"I was just telling him that we've heard he's Americas new hope," Peggy said.

"Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit," he said unhappily.

"That Senator Brandt's idea?" Peggy asked.

"At least he's go me doing this," Steve pointed out, "Phillips and Lottie would've had me stuck in a lab."

"Well, I had an inkling this might've been you fate," I told him softly.

"Those are your only two options?" Peggy asked. "A lab rat or a dancing monkey."

"You were meant for more than this you know," I told him. He looked up at me for the first time since I'd joined the conversation. He blue eyes were grey and indication that he was in fact, undeniably sad.

"What?" I asked him as he continued to stare.

"You know for the longest time I'd dreamed about serving overseas, being on the front lines. Serving my country," he told us. "I finally got everything I wanted and I wearing tights." In the distance and ambulance pulled up beeping and honking it's horn. Peggy looked over warily and excused herself.

"They look like they've been through hell," Steve said to me.

"These men more than most," I told him sadly. I sighed, debating weather or not to tell him. Phillips would kill me if I did. I gave in, his eyes wanted to know, wanted to understand the pain these men were in. "Schmidt sent out a force to Bolzano. Two hundred and fifty went up against him, less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. The rest were killed or captured," I told him sadly. I then waited for recognition of the company's number.

"The 107th?" he asked.

I nodded, "Bucky."

"Come on," he motioned as he got up. He took my hand and led me through the camp until he reached his destination.

"Colonel Phillips," Steve said as I followed him into the tent. He still had my hand in his.

"Steve you can't say anything. You're not meant to know," I told him. He shook me off.

"Well, if it isn't the Star-spangled man with a plan. What is your plan today?" asked Phillips sarcastically. I shrunk back into the tent as Peggy walked in and eyed us all.

"I need the casualty list from Bolzano," Steve demanded.

"You don't get to give me orders son," Phillips shot back.

"I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th," Steve told him. Phillips glared and at me and pointed.

"You and I are going to have a conversation later that you won't enjoy," he scolded me.

"B..A..R-" started Steve.

"I can spell," Phillips cut him off. "I've signed more of these condolence letters today than I care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry," Phillips apologised to him as well as I.

"What about the others?" asked Steve curious. Peggy nudged me. I turned to her and she nodded towards Steve. He wasn't just asking out of curiosity, that much was clear. "Are you planning a rescue mission?". He took a quick glance at the map that all three of us picked up on.

"Yeah, it's called winning the war," Phillips stated.

"But if you know where they are, why not-"

"They're thirty miles behind enemy lines Steve," I told him.

"And through some of the most heavily fortified territory in Europe," said Peggy.

"We'd lose more than we'd save," Phillips finished. Steve looked around as if he were being ganged up on. A feeling he knew all to well. "I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl."

"I think I understand just fine."

"Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you've got somewhere to be in thirty minutes," Phillips said getting back to his work. Peggy followed.

He took another long glance at the map, "Yes sir, I do," he told Phillips and walked out of the tent. I stood and stared at Phillips wondering weather or not to tell him what Steve was planning. Evidently he answered that question.

"If you've got something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself." I ran over to Steve who was collecting his things. All I could was pray that whatever his plan, he and I and whoever was involved would make it out Schmidt's base alive.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **

**Much love, allycat23**

**x**


End file.
